Naruto Toradora Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. Naruto didn't know what happened, at one point he was doing his usual thing, working as a teacher, then the next thing, he's helping a drunken young lady, who is sleeping on his bed and becomes clingy when she sleeps, though she is cute, not only that but he's got a little sister figure who tries to punch him, as well as everyone, when she's upset. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **Man I'm on fire, getting 3 challenge ideas in 1. lol**

* * *

 **Anyway, if you want Naruto to ether be a ninja ending up in Toradora World that's your choice.**

As Naruto was walking home after a long day's work, being both a teacher and author is quite a struggle, he ends up finding a drunken, past-out blond woman about his age, somehow sleeping while sitting on a trash can with her head against the wall, though he could just leave her, Naruto wasn't the kind of person to leave a defenceless woman out in the open to possibly get reaped, also not wanting to go through her belongings, since he didn't want to invade her privacy, Naruto picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to his place to sleep the booze off.

After taking her shoes off and settling her on his bed, Naruto went to take a shower, since thanks to the woman he now smelled of beer and sake, after washing up, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, Naruto came out with a towel on his head drying his hair off, reaching for his fridge for something to eat and a carton of milk nearing it's expiry date, never noticing the woman having woken up and sitting up, though before she could do anything, she saw Naruto's strong hard muscles, the muscles looked even better than her son's runaway father, who left just before Ryuuji was born, even though both parents never married.

But this strong and lean looking man, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a towel over his head looked so hot to her, though that maybe the booze talking, she couldn't help herself but stare, then the next thing that made her even more happy was when the towel fall around his shoulders, the young mother was shocked at how this god in man's form was in front of he drinking a milk carton from the fridge with his head held back, allowing her to see his perfect abs.

Before anything could happen, Naruto noticed the young woman sitting up and looking towards him, though while she was in a daze, Naruto just thought that she only just woke up and the alcohol wasn't helping her much, which it was the cause but in a different way, looking back into the fridge, Naruto pulled out a bottle with enough orange juice in it to fill a glass, since he knows how to handle drunks, thanks to his Aunt Tsunade, it was easy to understand that the best to help with being drunk is to get some vitamins in your system to help out a little.

So after what happened and how he helped her, Yasuko couldn't help but be thankful to Naruto, though she did ask if she could use his phone to call her son Ryuuji, which got Naruto's attention, because it turns out that Naruto knows Ryuuji at school, seeing how he is the part-time biology teacher and the school's doctor, mostly because of Tsunade's influence, which surprised Yasuko, since Naruto told her he also wrote novels in his spare time, wondering if he had enough time for writing, which he explains that because hardly anyone gets truly injured, though he does help heal those that had a run-in with the so called 'palm-top tiger' though the students are surprised that he could handle the strong little girl who see's Naruto as a big brother-figure, he had plenty of time to spare.

After calling her son and explaining that his teacher Naruto is letting her stay the night to sleep off the alcohol, in her ditsy way, and that she'll see Ryu-kun tomorrow, and just before Naruto heard Ryuuji yelling out his mother's name, she hung up on the poor and by the sounds of it, stressed out boy, though before he could start talking Yasuko collapsed back on the bed and was out like a light, which surprised Naruto at how carefree the mother was.

So calling Ryuuji back and explaining properly about what happened, as well as telling the young boy that he'd look after her for for the time being and that Naruto will see Ryuuji at school, with Ryuuji knowing the type of person Naruto was, since Naruto didn't care about how Ryuuji looks and that Naruto was known to always keep his promises, the school boy relaxed and left his ditsy, klutzy childish mother with Naruto.

After hanging up, Naruto saw the young mother on top of his bed snoring away, so helping her out of her jacket, Naruto left her in her shirt, skirt and stockings, after that Naruto got her under his blanket and tucked her in, but then a problem occurred, as he was about to get his spare futon, no-one, not even Ryuuji, knew that Yasuko was a cling-on when she was sleeping, meaning she practically grabbed Naruto's hand, yanked him down and started suffocating him in her breasts, with her arms wrapped around his body, locking his arms to his sides, along with her legs wrapped and locked around his waist, Naruto didn't know what to do, after struggling for a bit, trying not to wake her up, though it turns out she was a heavy sleeper.

It didn't help matters when he tried to move that he ended up moving Yasuko's breasts with his head, causing the woman to moan, though thankfully he managed to move his head out of her cleavage so he could breath again, though now that his head was out, in her sleep, Yasuko ended up grabbing the back of his head and stuffed it back in, though luckily his nose wasn't in them, so he could breath, though now he's smelling her scent.

All the while Naruto's think to himself, ' _Oh god, this is going to be a loooonnnng night, and you self-proclaimed super-pervert better not visit tomorrow, or else I'll tell Tsunade about all your 'hidden' cameras that you've got in her house... You know what, fuck it, I'll tell her anyway, since I know for a fact this has Jiraiya-karma all over it._ '

* * *

 **How about that, Naruto as a part-time teacher and the school's doctor, as well as a novelist, since Jiraiya has to have a little bit of influence to him, ends up with Yasuko Takasu.**

 **Also I'd like to point out that the cleavage part is just a little fan-service, since every anime does it without anyone 'seeing' anything.**

 **As well as being the big brother figure towards Taiga Aisaka and protecting her from her father's selfish ways, as well as stopping her mother, though I think because of Yuu's short-temper, I can see her trying to punch and/or attack Naruto for it, with Naruto being stronger than her, stopping her punches with ease, saying that he now knows where his little sister gets her temper and strength from now, since her father is a weakling.**

 **Of course after Yuu runs out of steam, Naruto, knowing how to handle and angry Taiga, begins to explain how he'll look after Taiga from now on as though she was truly his little sister, though considering that he and Yasuko have been seeing each other, he might just ended up being her father in-law.**

* * *

 **I believe that this crossover would be centred around Naruto and Yasuko, with Ryuuji and Taiga going through the canon route, with a few appearances here and there, with Taiga rushing to hug her big brother and Naruto giving her the 'forehead poke technique' when she doesn't get her way and starts pouting or tries to punch him, whichever comes first.**

* * *

 **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Toradora.**


End file.
